The tense holiday Part 2
by maudins
Summary: "IYAA!". Kemudian Takeru, Hikari, Miyako, Iori, dan Ken segera mengikuti Daisuke. "Tunggu! Kami juga ikut!". Sora menyela. "Tidak perlu Sora-san! Serahkan saja semuanya pada kami!". Jawab Takeru. "Kakak! Kalian tunggu disini ya!". Perintah Miyako kepada para senpainya. Tapi entah kenapa perasaan Taichi and gang menjadi tidak enak.


Akhirnya bikin fanfic juga.

ini lanjutan dari chapter 1 yak.

**The Tense Holiday**

GOOD LUCK! DAN JANGAN

Ini ringkasan Chapter history yg pertama.

**\(^^)/**

**"I-itu Snimon!". Teriak Koushiro.**

**Anak-anak terpilih sangat panik akan yg dilihat mereka. Snimon bergabung diacara liburan mereka? Impossible.**

**"AWAAAASSSS!". Jyou dan Sora teriak bersamaan.**

**"HUAAAAAAAAA!". Mereka semua berteriak**

**"Vee-mon armor shinka! Lighdramon."**

**"Hawkmon armor shinka! Holsmon."**

**"Armadimon armor shinka! Digmon."**

**"Patamon armor shinka! Pegasmon."**

**"Tailmon armor shinka! Nefertimon."**

**"Yosh! Semuanya kita naik keatas!". Seru Daisuke.**

**(/^^)/**

**\(^^)/**

**\(^^\)**

* * *

"IYAA!". Kemudian Takeru, Hikari, Miyako, Iori, dan Ken segera mengikuti Daisuke.

"Tunggu! Kami juga ikut!". Sora menyela.

"Tidak perlu Sora-san! Serahkan saja semuanya pada kami!". Jawab Takeru.

"Kakak! Kalian tunggu disini ya!". Perintah Miyako kepada para senpainya.

Tapi entah kenapa perasaan Taichi and gang menjadi tidak enak. Mereka khawatir akan Daisuke dan yang lainnya berada diatas dan melawan Snimon.

"Perasaanku tidak enak"

"perasaanku juga sama sepertimu Koushiro-kun"

"Hahhh. Mimi?"

"Iya?"

"sepertinya, kita semua harus keatas"

"aku setuju denganmu Koushiro-kun"

Secara tiba-tiba, Taichi langsung menghadap kebelakang dan melihat teman-temannya dengan tatapan yang serius.

"Minna! Walaupu mereka melarang kita keatas, kita harus tetap menyusul mereka keatas!". Taichi memerintahkan teman-temannya.

"Itu seperti yg dipikirkanmu Koushiro-kun"

"kau benar Mimi. Aku sudah menduga Taichi-san akan bicara seperti itu". Mereka berdua tersenyum gelid an tertawa kecil.

"bagaimana? Setuju?!"

"SETUJUU!"

"Yosh! Ayo kita keatas. Agumon dan yg lainnya juga ikut. Dan Gennai, kau harus segera masuk kedalam!". Perintah Taichi.

Tanpa aba-aba mereka semua segera menyusul Daisuke dan kawan-kawan.

~OoOoOoO~

Di TKP, Daisuke dan kawan-kawan sudah menyerang Snimon. Karena Snimon terlalu kuat, maka mereka jadi kualahan.

"AWAS TAKERU, HIKARI!". Teriak Miyako.

"HUAAA!". Teriak mereka berdua.

Takeru dan Hikari sudah pasrah akan apa yg mereka lihat didepan mereka. Serangan Snimon menhgampiri mereka. Tapi tiba-tiba….

"Baby flame!"

"Petit fire!"

"Magical fire!"

"Petit thunder!"

"Hahh..Hahh..tepat pada waktunya". Kata Taichi yg terengah-rengah.

Taichi and gang berhasil samapi di TKP tepat waktu. Nafas mereka terengah-rengah karena habis lari dari rumah Gennai sampai disana.

"Senpai?". Iori tampak bingung.

"kalian tidak apa-apa? Ada yg terluka?". Tanya Sora

"Sampai sekarang belum ada. Kan kalian sudah kusuruh agar tetap di rumah Gennai! Janggan ikuti kami!". Kata Daisuke tampak jengkel.

DUUK!

"Baka! Jangan bicara seperti itu!"

"Ittai! Jangan pukul kepalaku Miyako! Aduh!". Daisuke kesakitan.

"Ken, Wormmon belum bisa berubah?"

"belum Koushiro-san. Aku juga tidak tau penyebabnya apa"

"Hahhh. Kalau kau belum bisa, berarti kita juga belum bisa". Koushiro menatap Taichi dan yg lainnya dengan tatapan pasrah. Mereka berenam tampak sedih. Daisuke dan yg lainnya juga merasa iba dengan mereka.

"tidak apa-apa. Yang penting, kita harus berusaha!"

"Yamato benar. Semuanya MAJUU!"

"IYAAA!". Semuanya berteriak dan semangat mereka bangkit lagi.

Mereka begitu bersemangat untuk melawan Snimon. Tapi, yg terjadi disana sangat diluar pikiran mereka. Walaupun semangat mereka sangat besar, tapi semua itu tidak cukup untuk melawan Snimon.

"Hahh. Percuma saja". Daisuke tampak putus asa.

"Apa kita akan berakhir disini?". Jyou juga tampak putus asa.

"jangan bicara seperti itu. Kita pasti bisa!"

"Taichi, kau dari dulu memang tidak pernah berubah"

"daripada kau meledekku, mending kau membantuku Yamato!"

"aku sudah lelah melawan Digimon gila ini!"

"kau juga sama seperti Daisuke dan Jyou. Koushiro! Bantu aku!"

"aku sudah tidak punya ide apapun untuk ini Taichi-san"

"Ne? ayolah ini bukan seperti kalian yg dulu"

"Taichi-san! Koushiro-kun benar!". Bentak Mimi.

"Mimi?". Mereka semua menatap kearah sumber suara.

"kita sudah tidak punya tenaga danide untuk melawan Digimon ini. jadi tolong mengertilah Taichi-san!"

"Mimi benar. Aku setuju"

"Sora? Kau juga?". Taichi heran kepada teman-temannya.

Mereka semua mengangguk bertanda setuju. Taichi hanya bisa menghela nafas untuk kejadian ini.

"Hahh apa boleh buat"

"Taichi, kau sudah mulai berubah"

"KAU INI MENJENGKELKAN SEKALI YAMATOOO!"

"lalu, apa yg harus kita lakukan". Kata Koushiro kembali ke topic.

"Koushiro-kun,? Apa kau punya ide untuk melawannya?"

"sudah kubilang aku tidak puny aide apapun Mimi"

"Hehe..Gomen". mimi melongos.

"Haahh. y_ang seperti ini aku suka jengkel dengannya. Jika aku ingin menjadi pendamping hidupnya, aku harus selalu sabar. Semangatlah Koushiro!_". Pikir Koushiro

"Err…Koushiro-kun?"

"Eh,iya? Ada apa? Kenapa? Apa yg kau katakana tadi?"

"_hahhh dia mulai lagi_". Piker Mimi, kemudia dia menghela nafas.

"tidak apa-apa. Ayo kita harus cepat mencari cara untuk ini!"

"Iya, tapi bagaimana Mimi?"

~OoOoOoO~

Sementara itu dirumah Gennai

"Huh? Ada e-mail? Dan ini dari Koushiro"

"E-mail: _**Gennai-san, kami semua bingung bagaimana cara melawan kau mempunya ide untuk ini. kami semua sudah kehabisan ide. Tolong bantuannya Gennai-san. Kami menunggu balasan e-mail darimu.**_

_**Arigato~**_

_**-Koushiro**_**"**

"Hmm..mereka dalam bahaya. Apa yg harus mereka lakukan? Kalau fikiran mereka mentok sampai sini, bisa gawat. Liburan mereka bisa dinamakan liburan yg menegangkan". Piki Gennai.

Kembali lagi ke keduabelas anak-anak terpilih yang sedang dalam bahaya.

"Awas! Taichi-san!". Mimi berteriak.

"Onii-chan!". Hikari pun ikut serta.

"NANI?!". Taichi segera menghindar dari serangan Snimon.

"TEME! Apa kau bisa melihat bahwa aku sedang kebingungan HA?!"

"Taichi-san, Snimon tidak memiliki mata seperti Kabuterimon. Dan kau tahu itu". Iori mengomentari.

"Iori?~"

"ne, Koushiro-san?"

"aku dan Tentomon mendengar apa yg kau bicarakan tadi~"

"E-Eh I-Iya Go-Gomen Koushiro-san". Iori tampak takut

"_baru kali ini aku melihat wajah Koushiro-san yg seramnya melebihi Gesomon_". Pikir Iori.

"hah. Bagaimana ini? kalau begini terus, kita bisa tidak selamat". Kata Sora.

"Koushiro-kun, bagaimana? Sudah ada balasan dari Gennai?"

"belum Mimi. Mungkin dia sedang berfikir"

"Hahh tak kusangka liburan panjang kita akan seperti ini". kata Yamato barusan sukses membuat semuanya menengok kearahnya.

"Kakak benar. Kenapa jadi seperti ini?". takeru tampak sedih dan putus asa.

"Jangan putus asa begitu. Kita pasti bis-"

"Taichi, kau memang belum berubah"

"hahhh sudah kuduga kau akan bicara seperti itu Yamato~"

"Itu kau sudah tau"

"YAMATO TEMEEE!"

"Ah! Ada balasan dari Gennai!". Koushiro langsung merubah suasana.

"Apa bacaannya?". Jyou membenarkan kacamatanya.

"E-mail: _**Kalian lawan saja dengan keyakinan hati kalian. Ingatkah kalian bahwa Crest kalian masih tumbuh dihati kalian. Kalian harus mencoba menghidupkan kembali Crest yg ada dihati kalian. Maka kekuatan kebersamaan kalian akan muncul tanpa kalian sadari. Tapi kalian melakukannya harus dengan hati yg tulus.**_

_**Arigato^^**_

_**Gennai.**_"

"menghidupkan Crest? Ayo kita lakukan!"

"Tapi kata Gennai, kita harus melakukannya dengan hati yg tulus Onii-chan. Bukannya buru-buru atau apa"

"Hikari benar. Taichi, kau memang belum berubah."

"BISAKAH KAU DIAM YAMATO?!"

"kalau Crest kita hidup kembali, berarti masalah ini sudah selesai! YATTAAA!". Tanpa sadar Mimi berkata seperti itu sambil memeluk Koushiro.

Memeluk.

Memeluk.

Memeluk.

Memeluk.

Memeluk.

Memeluk.

Memeluk.

Memeluk.

Memeluk.

**BLUSH~**

"hah~". Semua mata terpaku melihat kedua manusia pemilik Crest pengetahuan dan kemurnian.

30detik kemudian. Mereka berdua tersadar. Terutama Mimi.

"Nani? Ah go-gomen Koushiro-kun!"

"ahh. ti-tidak apa-apa Mi-Mimi"

Mereka berdua terlihat gugup. Dan ditambah lagi semburan merah dipipi mereka. Saking gugupnya, mereka berdua jadi gelagapan.

"HHAAAAAAAA KAAWAAAIII~". Teriak yang lainnya.

Koushiro dan Mimi hanya bisa pasrah dengan cobaan yg mereka berdua terima.

"ne? AWAASSS! SNIMON DATAAANG!". Teriak Jyou.

Snimon datang menemui mereka. Keduabelas anak-anak terpilih tampak panic,takut, dan kebingungan.

"Hati-hati minna!". Sora berteriak dengan keras.

"minna! LARIIIIIII!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!~".

* * *

**FIN.**

tunggu chapter selanjutnya.

Dan jangan lupa di Review~

/tampang ala Devimon/

**_Follow Twitter: bokumaudi_**

**\(^^)/**


End file.
